


Something basic

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom
Genre: AU - Freeform, Bigfoot - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Hollywood, more tags to be added later, romance story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A basic Buffy Summers gets into a relationship with an original character story...





	Something basic

…As Buffy settled into her Hollywood life undercover, she was growing increasingly irritated, and increasingly planning to off Xander and Willow for forcing her into doing that.  
Yes, there were now many Vampire Slayers, but they were a mixed bag, to put it lightly; even when it was just her and Faith, (Kendra didn’t count; sadly, she had died too quickly for Buffy to know her, and befriend her – properly), the two of them didn’t get along even when making an effort…and that hadn’t been too often, admittedly, and now…

And now there were all sorts of women with the powers of Vampire Slayers, and even those who weren’t intentionally evil, could still be problematic, which was why Willow and Xander suggested that maybe it is time to admit that their experiment didn’t work and it was time to return all of the new Vampire Slayers back to normal. They probably were not entirely wrong, when all of the potential Vampire Slayers were activated, it was an emergency, as the First Evil did its’ best to destroy the world and Buffy, her Scoobies and co. were doing their best to stem the tide of the Turok-Han, but now…

But now that apocalypse had ended, there was no new one beginning, and Buffy and her Scoobies were back to their other, just as usual pastime – infighting. Namely, Xander was still dating Dawn, (Buffy’s sister who was also the Key), and that was kind of weird, and considering that for a while Xander had a crush on Buffy too, Buffy found his relationship with Dawn kind of disturbing, something that neither Xander nor Dawn reciprocated, for reasons, so Buffy was on the outs with them, while Willow… Willow was still in her phase where she dated a new woman every three or four months, and that was wearing thin for everyone. Despite their own issues, Buffy, Dawn and Xander all believed that Willow should stop being a heartbreaker and just settle down, regardless of whatever flaws her current girlfriend had…or just give up and become a nun. Whatever the Jewish religion had in place of nuns. Whatever. She clearly wasn’t making a conscientious effort to become someone’s special someone, so why bother?

Willow hadn’t been pleased by that personal critique of the others, and so very quickly the what-ever rational discussion between her, Xander, and Buffy, (with Dawn commenting on the sidelines), devolved into a shouting match, at the end of which Buffy just grabbed her belongings, (ever since Sunnydale got destroyed, she got the basics of a travelling life from Faith), including the scythe, which was the key to turning the Vampire Slayer powers on and off globally, and split. Taking a cue from Faith, (from her stories when she’d been pursued by Kakistos all of the U.S.), she just put one foot in place of another and went on walking, until she reached Hollywood and settled in.

She hadn’t been bothered by anything supernatural or extraordinary (in an inhuman manner) since then, which was kind of disturbing, and upsetting: Buffy wasn’t that good at running for the others, and especially Willow, not to find her, which meant that they…might not have bothered to look for her anymore, and that was sad, because, well, they’d been friends, and saved the world together – repeatedly, so now maybe it was time to return home and start to fix things…

“Ow!”

“Sorry, Anne – I wasn’t watching where I was going…”

Buffy bit back a grimace. Ever since she has settled in ‘Tinsel-Town’, there was not anything supernatural or extraordinary in her life, no world-ending evil emergencies, which was good – sort of. What was worse, however, was that she had not made any new friends – not that she wanted to, but her renewed persona as Anne the waitress and a general can-do girl, she probably could use some, which was where her current interlocutrix came in.

Currently, Anne was a waitress in a fitness centre, in a healthy-food café, (rabbit-food, really, but Buffy needed a job, so she didn’t comment), while her current interlocutrix was a fitness trainer there; slightly higher up the food chain that Buffy – or Anne – currently was, but not by much, and right now? She was looking rather depressed, which was somewhat weird, since normally Buffy was the pessimistic one out of the two, while the other woman was the more optimistic one instead.

“Are you okay?” Buffy asked as the two of them sat down onto a nearby bench.

“Yeah,” the other woman blew her nose into a Kleenex. “Got my check today, I’m so happy…” Even without sarcasm, Buffy could tell that the other woman was not, so she asked why.

Instead of a verbal reply, the other woman just produced the paycheck in question. “…It’s small-er than I thought it would be,” Buffy admitted, “but-“

“Union fees take their cut,” came the reply. “You-“

“Not part of the union-“

“You should be; I know that I’m contradicting myself, but it will make things easier for you; plus if you get promoted, and-or want to get promoted-“

“I don’t know,” Buffy looked away first. “I came here because I had a fight with my friends and sister, but now, maybe, it is over and it is time for me to go home-?”

“…I would like to say that ‘a rolling stone gathers no moss’ as apparently I tend to-“

“And you make it work,” Buffy said quickly, aware that the piece of gossip about the other woman in question was not exactly complimentary to her. “Really! You’re the best fitness trainer out here!”

“Yes, sure, and yet all I’m doing is training the same crowd of overweight soccer moms and pregnant housewives week after week, month after month,” came the surprising bitter reply. 

“That’s great! You got a stable fan base!”

“…One thing that I like the most about you, Anne, is that you’re one of the most honest people here; maybe the most honest person that I know,” the other woman confessed. “And now you’re leaving, and again, ‘a rolling stone gathers no moss’, but that really doesn’t matter to you, does it? We really are different, you are not pretending-“

“You’re really feeling down, don’t you?”

“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t have the career that I’ve envisioned; it’s just that you’re leaving, apparently,” came the mumbled reply. “I kind of, I sort of, my roommate moved out, and I need a new one; I thought that you might be interested – I overhead your own complaints about a home; but if you’re going back to your friends-“

Buffy looked around. The other woman was absolutely miserable – something that Buffy had never thought her of being capable – and a stranger of no discernible gender was watching them. They did not look like a vampire or a demon, more like a Bigfoot of some sort, with the emphasis on big. They also spoke with an Australian accent, which only added to their… bizarreness. 

Buffy’s Vampire Slayer senses told her that leaving her… sort-of, (only), friend with Bigfoot here was a bad idea, so instead she took a deep breath and using a small amount of her own supernatural physical strength lifted the other woman to her feet.

“Come on,” she said instead, more gruffly than how she wanted to, “let’s go and check your apartment. I’m not making any promises…but you’re my friend too.”

The other woman smiled, oddly shyly for her sharp, chiseled features, and complied.

TBC


End file.
